Legends Don't Die
by asadmeozoon
Summary: all the world's heroes are killed. their kids take their mantle
1. don't drop the soap

Legends Don't Die.

_Thoughts_

speech and story

We see a man, in a dark, silhouetted suit, jump into a dark, Smokey, warehouse room. _tonight_,_it ends. monsuta's rein of terror and destruction, ends._ It was filled with guns, drugs, mobsters, and thugs. They try to shoot him, but the suit takes every single bullet, and stops it from piercing through to his body._this is why I wear the armored suit._ He manages to get behind cover before they pull out any guns with a caliber large enough to pierce the suit. He grabs a flash bang, a tear gas grenade, and a smoke grenade. He tosses the smoke grenade, leaps out, and grabs a thug. He throws him at a group of five men, which hits three of them in the chest with enough force to break wood.

Needless to say, it hurts. They drop to the ground. The man in the cape throws a chair and hits someone inside the chaos, almost taking a shot to the head before throwing something at the man who shot at him. The man drops his gun, screams as loudly as he can "you BASTARD!", and then falls on the floor, breathing fleetingly. The ware house they're in is filled to the brim with gunfire, people, drugs, weapons, and machinery. He then rolls the tear gas out, but one of the thugs kicks it away, and hits onto the walkways, where it goes off, leading to much creaking, groaning, and general sounds of damage from the the walk way.

"Shoot the freak!" One of the mobsters yells. "Whoever hits him gets fifty thousand bucks after this!" _Violent fool, wasting his time, money, and people. He should just surrender now. But no, everyone thinks they'll be the guy to kill me. Will they ever learn?_

Bullets slam into his suit._ Time to end this._ He steps into the light, and this the first time we see him clearly. He has a scalloped cape, a cowl which looks like a bat's head, with visors over each of his eyes, a metal covering of unknown ore up all the way to his nose, a black, metallic suit with a bat insignia in the middle, gauntlets with sharp, curved spikes evenly placed, separating them into thirds, and a utility belt. "Surrender now, or pay the price!" He yells with such an edge of hate and malice that everyone stops to look at him.

Five of the thugs start aiming at him, and he throws five of his batarangs at them. These knock the guns out of their hands before they manage to fire. Then he grabs a crate and throws it at one of the thugs. With a sickening crack, the thug falls over. He grabs at his ribs, mutters something to himself, pulls something out of his belt, points his hand up, and seems to fly into the support system above him.

_Better vantage point here. Need to focus. Know I can take any of these people in anything. One of the bullets managed to pierce. Don't go woozy yet . _He jumps down on two of the thugs, and sends both to the dark, foggy, abyss known as blacking out._One left. Where is he?_ As if on cue, he hears someone behind him screaming "I'm gonna kill you!" _oh, how original, someone threatening to kill me._"No, you won't." he turns and whispers in a tone of voice that promises pain and fear to some people, hope and justice for others. He sees that at least this thug took the time to grab a gun, a pipe, and stick a knife into one of his belt loops._ Some common sense. Been awhile since I saw any from them. Nice to see it. after all, I need some practice. _He cracks his knuckles, and pulls out two batarangs. He decides to try a humorous tactic. "You know, your cellmate Bubba will love you. Might not want to drop the soap." The tactic works, as the crook, in his rage, forgets about the gun and decides that he wants him to feel this.

"**FUCKER!"** when the crook rushes at him, the man pulls the pipe out of charging man's hands, then throws it to the side. When the man tries to stab him with the knife, he twists out of the crook's hand and throws it into a pile of boxes, then he back hands the crook, knocking the crook out. he then feels a pipe slam into the back of his suit._now, how did I miss him? _he pulls out the pin from the flash-bang, knocks the last thug over, then slips the flash bang into the jacket pocket of the crook, which goes off just as he turns his head away. _that was far too close for comfort._ with a grimace of pain just begging to break free from it's prison, he turns to the open door... and sees ten cop cars, with the drivers of said vehicles out, with their weapons drawn, blocking the way.

_how did I** not **notice that._

"**BATMAN, come out with your hands up and unarmed!"**


	2. what are you gonna do?

Elsewhere, 3 days later...

We see five seedy looking men walking in a bank. It's full of people, and kept neat and clean. They all look like they've been hiding from someone and constantly moving, as their eyes are bloodshot, and their suits are rumpled and stained. _I'm gonna fifty different kinds of mad if this doesn't work. _Then the five men pull out two pistols and three shotguns and start yelling for everyone to get on their knees if they want to keep breathing. _Well, look what we've got here. Couple of thugs who think, even with me around, they can hold people up and away with it. Now's probably the best time to stop it._ Suddenly a man wearing a blue full body suit, red boots and a cape, with something that cannot be clearly seen on his chest swoops down. He exclaims "stop now, or I'll have to hurt you." one of the robbers, in a sarcastic tone of voice, questions "Oh, really? You and what army, freak?" "You were warned," he states in monotone. Suddenly, red lances of heat turn the man's gun into a pile of mechanisms, too complex to identify without a guide or knowledge. As he performs this deed, however, the thief orders his men to shoot him. When they try to, though, the bullets just crumple on impact. After they do this, he takes in air and then blows it out, freezing the leader thief to the ground by his shoes and disabling two of the guns. He grabs the fourth gun and twists it around the owner, effectively immobilizing him. He then grabs the last gun and crushes then throws the pieces behind him. "Wha…what are you?" "He can't be human." "Well then, what is he?""how the hell should I know?"

_Oh, If only they knew._

they try to rush him, but he simply knocks them all away with the back of his hand_._ they shakily stand back up, and then they get a clear view of his chest. to be more specific, a huge, red S, surrounded by a yellow diamond." "you honestly expect us to believe that Superman somehow came back to life?" they all pull out knives, but he just bends them like taffy. "But ain't he dead?"One of the robbers exclaimed. "Oh Shit, oh shit!" " I'm gonna run now."

_Probably._

He then smashed their two heads together, and then blew the bodies into the men still standing. The police burst in, see that Superman has made mincemeat out of the crooks, and take said crooks into custody. He notices something lying on the ground. A card, with the words "Extech" added to it. _Not a clue what this is. Should probably keep it, though._ With that, he flew off into metropolis, stopping three muggings, a carjacking, and five purse snatchers. _All in all, a good days work. Not the best. Certainly not enough. But good work none the less. Should probably look into this Extech… whatever it is, doesn't look like it'll be any good news._

"nice work, superman!" the police chief yells after Superman's slowly fading_._

_looks like I just found the next member,_ a shadow thinks to itself as it retreats back to it's city._  
_


	3. now, that's the question

A/N: the next chapter is written only in this guy's perspective, and is a two parter.

God, I hate mornings. I was having the most wonderful dreams about a couple of Irish lasses. Oh well. Complaining about them isn't gonna help me get through them. (The mornings, not the girls.) I grab my trench coat and my tie and put it on, and slip on one of my good shirts. Grabbing a cup of cold coffee, I break out some pans, eggs, and bacon, and get to work on making a half way edible breakfast. I slip my fedora on. "Almost forgot you." Wait, did I just talk to myself? Again? God Damn, I'm gonna have to work on that, because it's really starting to freak me the hell out. And, I'm willing to bet, my neighbors, too. I'd swear I saw something black outside my window, but when I look back up, I don't see anything.

I get in to my '69 mustang, and then it's off to the station. I see my partner, waiting with that stupid, annoying, smirk. I suppose I should tell you about her and myself while I'm at it. She's Joan polemistis, though we never ever use her last name, on account of it being really, really weird. While most people would never admit it, she's pretty damn smart…well… beyond the whole being a "dumb ass drunk" as the chief will always say. And sarcasm. And acting (don't forget this part. It's important later.) Like a complete and utter jack ass. Oh, and being a, well… pardon my language… Slut. Me? I'm Michael King. Regular beat cop. Could probably be helped by more visits to the gym. Dark brown hair, big mouth, brown eyes. Regular stick in the mud especially compared to the insanity of this city. Only real claim to fame is stopping the Mitropoli city axe wielder by figuring out the one common link all the victims had. Well, I suppose I should start describing her, huh? She's got blue eyes, olive skin, a big ego, and is moderately well ...endowed. Once she starts to get more serious, she's pretty kick-ass. We go in through the large, ornate, well polished doors, with a saying right on the very top, though I'm not sure my partner knows what it means. "Dikaiosynis ysterei, alla apotynchanei pote? What does that mean?"She questions. "Justice Lags, but it never fails." "Oh."

I'm betting that you're saying "why didn't she know what that means?" it's because she usually goes in through the internal affairs entrance. You might now be asking why we're partners, right? The idea of pairing up I.A. and insert department here is to keep us from getting too dirty. It works reasonably well, especially considering whom some of the people up top are.

In case you haven't noticed, our city is kinda big on Greece. Mainly comes from the fact that our very first settlers came from there. We didn't get noticed before 2020, before we started using mainly hydroelectric vehicles, they found a huge reservoir of oil. Then we had a huge influx of businesses and people looking for jobs. And, once we made a switch to green tech, we simply became a huge center for literature.

"Still say that our saying is better. Closer to the mission we have, down in affairs." "Oh really. Then tell me, she with an ego larger than Pluto, what _is_ your department's saying?" I asked this due to my insatiable curiosity. "Eimaste aftoi pou frourei tous fylakes." We are they who guard the guardians? I chew over this a bit, and then decide I like it. I tell her as much, and then tell her that she might want to leave the office. Because I'm "about to get the chewing out of a life time, all because I have yet to capture yet another one of the psychos who make up my clientele."

I don't tell her exactly what he does, though she, like everybody else, knows what he does to the poor bastards. the few things we've established is that he appears to drug them, but we don't know what he's using for this, drags them back to wherever the hell he takes them, chains them up, and watch them slowly starve to death. He then dumps the body right in front of schools, churches, hospitals, wherever he can get the most people to see his handy work. The only thing they have in common is their choice of profession… as women of the night, although he's taken out a few men. Like I said before about this job, it's really disturbing. And you wanna know what the worst part is? We have absolutely nothing on this guy. He doesn't leave any prints; he doesn't use a weapon that leaves casings; he makes sure that there are absolutely no witnesses to see him performing the deed; and he makes sure there is nothing that could give away a potential location for his "cave of horrors" as he himself called it. That's right. Not only does this guy kill these women, he then has the gall to write letters bragging about it. He actually sent one kidney to us. He told us he ate the other one. And we have no efficient tactics for going out and finding information on the teras, because we have literally no idea who, if he has any, his associates are.

"Hi", someone interjects while I'm telling the story. I ask who they are "New agent. Sent here to help with the teras case in any way I possibly could. Work for D.E. Sent me to help see if it fits the patterns for any of the dealers after competition moves in." I get ready to formally welcome him, but then I see the worried knowing face and decide not to interrupt him, as that could lead to them losing their train of thought, and I won't have that. "I just thought of something new down at brain storming, and they told me to tell you. What if he was using haroponilias? It's a new drug out on the street, which, if diluted enough, acts as a great sedative. Certainly would be enough to knock out a 97ib woman who's probably underfed to begin with."

We're out in a dead sprint after this. "Are you sure we can test for the stuff?"I ask "positive," Is his rather quick answer. "The stuff stays in the body for months." We finally get to the morgue, and rather quickly get them to test for foreign materials of a weaker nature. It's a positive. "Alright, now we know what he uses. All we've gotta is find out where and who he gets it from, and it'll be easy pickings from there." "But we have no efficient way of doing that" Joan worriedly interjects "because we'd have to waste far too many resources to do so." "Oh, I have my ways. Don't worry." I get that feeling of being rather powerful after saying this.

I go home and break out the mask and the agent. Time to get work. Yeah, stick in the mud might not be quite accurate to what usually actually goes down, although it's not the usual job that contains a faceless mask.


End file.
